Wagering game machine makers provide new and entertaining games on a continuous basis. One way of increasing the entertainment value associated with casino-style wagering games (e.g., video slots, video poker, video black jack, and the like) includes offering a variety of base games and bonus events, and different mechanisms to interact with the variety of base games and bonus events. The outcome of these base games and bonus events often determines, in part, the allocation of winnings to game players, and profits distributed to the machine owners.